choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabina
Sabina, a character in the A Courtesan of Rome book, is Cassius's cousin and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Sabina has tan skin, brown eyes and long brown curly hair. She wears a long pale blue robe with golden rims, a golden necklace and a golden Alice band. Personality Sabina is very shy and insecure. She is afraid of strangers, especially men. Soon it's revealed that she was mistreated respectively by her father and husband. However, she is brave enough to sneak into Locusta's apothecary to get contraceptive potion, in order to defy his husband. Meeting Main Character and developing relationship with her gives Sabina strength and courage. Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul * Chapter 4: The Hunt * Chapter 5: Red-Handed * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 8: The Goddess of Watching * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum * Chapter 10: Snakes in the Grass * Chapter 12: Raising The Stakes * Chapter 14: A Twist of Fate * Chapter 16: Triumph * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast * Chapter 19: A Warrior's Death * Chapter 20: The Liberators * Chapter 21: The Ides of March Relationships Cassius Longinus Cassius is Sabina's cousin and probably the only man whom she trusts. She visits him sometimes. Main Character She is one of the Main Character's love interests. When you meet her at Locusta's apothecary, you have the option of sharing a vision with her. In Chapter 8, she tells you about the goddess Nemesis and you can choose to make an offering to the goddess on behalf of Syphax. Sabina tells you that she prayed to Nemesis to free her from her marriage. You learn that she is an amateur haruspex and can interpret omens by inspecting the entrails of sacrificial animals. Legate Aquila Sabina was married to him as a child, soon after her first bleeding. This marriage was arranged by her father against her will. Aquila was much older than her, and he scared her. Eventually, he turned out to be cruel towards her. According to Sabina, he spent the last ten years in the Gaul, and would be a stranger to her. Taking into account his earlier cruelty, she decided to not bear children to him, otherwise it would give him more power against her, and more victims to abuse. In the past, she prayed and made offerings to the goddess Nemesis, who is also the goddess of justice and vengeance to free her from him. Although Sabina often speaks about her husband, she never mentions his name, so revealing his identity is a surprise for Main Character. When Main Character kills or has Aquila exiled, Sabina gains temporary control of the estate and her life. However, this is short-lived when Caesar returns to Rome and claims Aquila's property. Father Sabina's father divorced her mother years ago. Under Roman law, children belonged to their fathers, so her mother was not there to protect her from him. He placed her in an arranged marriage so that her new husband would give him political support. Locusta When Sabina first goes to Locusta's shop, it is to gather a potion that would prevent her from bearing Aquila's children. After he is killed or exiled and his property falls to Caesar, Locusta takes Sabina in and trains her to work with herbs and poisons. Locusta decided to take her on as an apprentice because she wanted someone to pass her knowledge to who would use it for the good of women who trust in her. Gallery Other Looks Sabina Full View.png|Full View Sabina Green Dress.jpg|Green Dress Full View Sabina Dress.jpg|Green Dress Sabina Underwear.jpg|Underwear Miscellaneous SneakPeek5ACoR.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT